Work vehicles having lift assemblies, such as skid steer loaders, telescopic handlers, wheel loaders, backhoe loaders, forklifts, compact track loaders and the like, are a mainstay of construction work and industry. For example, skid steer loaders typically include a pair of loader arms pivotally coupled to the vehicle's chassis that can be raised and lowered at the operator's command. The loader arms typically have an implement attached to their end, thereby allowing the implement to be moved relative to the ground as the loader arms are raised and lowered. For example, a bucket is often coupled to the loader arm, which allows the skid steer loader to be used to carry supplies or particulate matter, such as gravel, sand, or dirt, around a worksite.
Control systems have been disclosed in the past having optional features that allows the operator to reset the loader arm(s) or implement to a travel height (i.e. near the ground level) and the implement to a dig orientation (i.e. with the teeth pointing forward) automatically via, e.g. joystick action or button press. Other times, the operator completes these actions simultaneously.
Unfortunately, when the operator executes such actions simultaneously, the implement circuit can occasionally impact the ground due to the implement function performing its operation too quickly. Generally, such impact occurs only when the implement is close to the ground, thereby not allowing the implement circuit enough time to accomplish its automated movement before the implement reaches a height at which the implement no longer has clearance between itself and the ground.
Accordingly, an improved system and method for controlling the operation of a vehicle's lift assembly to allow the loader arms and the implement to be moved to a return position simultaneously without the implement impacting the ground would be welcomed in the technology.